Rightfully Mine
by ForsakeMe
Summary: hinata was a shy princess ,she followed the rules and never did anything that would hinder her kingdom,she despised weapons she felt as though they caused nothing but harm so what happens when betrayal comes to play and the only things she can do is depend on her bodyguard ,Sasuke uchiha ,the lightning beast ,who stood for everything that was violence .
1. we meet again

**AU: hi I'm Marti the is an story inspired by Yona Of The Dawn so if you like This fic then you'll love that anime .**

 **Naruto isn't mine**

 **I'm still a bit new but I just want to see how you all would like the story I was thinking about smashing these anime together for awhile .**

 **Sasuhina, slight naruhina**

Hinata was a shy princess ,she followed the rules and never did anything that would hinder her kingdom,she despised weapons she felt as though they caused nothing but harm so what happens when betrayal comes to play and the only things she can do is depend on her bodyguard ,Sasuke uchiha ,the lightning beast ,who stood for everything that was violence .will she choose to run or fight for what is rightfully hers .

* * *

"A princess should never swear"

"A princess should never speak out of term"

"A princess should always be gracious , and kind."

"A princess should never frown "

I sit in my room reiterating the words on the paper that my father gave me .I sighed tiring of studying I look out to the window and I stare at the boys sparring below me , I cringe as the wooden swords clashed together, my hatred towards violence was obvious , weapons as well, but my father told me it was a necessity for our kingdom to strive. I close my eyes as one of the boys falls to the floor . the boy still standing was the obvious victor.

I daze at the boy on the floor with admiration as his wild blonde hair blows in the breeze , he gets backup, eyes determined as he charges again . I smile at this Naruto never gave up he always had a different way of thinking then everyone else . I look at the raven hair boy who dodged every swipe that came his way ,sasuke was very fast yet smooth almost like a ninja in a way . he always was the dominator against Naruto.

Yet Naruto was always hopeful always positive ,he wanted to be the king I blushed at the thought of marrying Naruto ,would he have me?

I gently get up walking downstairs to surprise the boys with my presence .

Stepping outside I inhaled the air smiling , I sit near the boys watching as they sparred with each other, I close my eyes as once again Naruto falls to the floor.

"Teme" he growled his bright blue eyes glaring ,I giggled at this . Sasuke had a way of bringing out characteristic that weren't usually brought out with Naruto , and it made me ecstatic to see other side of him.

he turned hearing my light giggles.

"Princess" he pretty much screamed as he quickly gave one last glare towards Sasuke thus running towards me . I wave shyly at him blushing as he take my hands into his 10 year old ones spinning us both around "I've missed you dearly my fair princess"

"so have I- I" I stuttered out to my embarrassment.

A _princess never stuttered_

Naruto was blood of royalty to be specific my cousin . I don't get to see him as often due to his father being the general for our kingdom it was said that Naruto's father was suppose to be king considering the fact he was first born yet he was skipped his rightful place and the crown was given to my father . yet his father stayed with us being the backbone to this kingdom.

" I brought you guys something" I quickly turn picking up the fruit then I turned back just to have four curious eyes in my face . I blush and my fingers tremble with embarrassment .

"Mangosteen"

sasuke stated as both of them take two from my hands leaving me with two of my own .

"Arigato"

Naruto screams hugging me in the process. I feel as though my heart was pounding out of my chest "y-your welcome " I blushed sitting down on the grass next to Sasuke . i smile at him Sasuke was a quiet person and when he wasn't it was because he was insulting you . he was adopted by kakashi the general of the wind tribe . I considered him a close friend.

I giggle as Sasuke throws the peal from the fruit at naruto for talking to much about this new thing called ramen apparently it was on the rage where he was living at the moment .

my laughing was stopped by a servant.

"Mi lady " she bowed to me "your father would like to speak to you".

I held my tongue at the thought of my father waiting until I was done being with my friends .

 _a princess should never talk back_

I sigh getting up from the soft grass and saying my farewells to both Naruto and Sasuke .

Entering in my fathers room I give him a slight curtsy yet my father didn't acknowledge it in fact his head was down his hands balled up in his face.

"Father "

I question he flinched looking up at me . tear were threatening to leave his eyes. I gasp at this my father was a kind man but he never showed weekness such as this .

"come daughter"

I cautiously walked towards him feeling my heart grow heavy every step I took. I reach my hand towards him which he grabs in pulls me in his arms tightly embracing me

"Father"?

"if I weren't so weak I could have protected you both "

it took awhile for him to tell me my mother was dead killed by bandits holding her for ramson the moment they received the money they sliced her throat letting her bleed to death .

it tooks months for the depression to wear off took years for me to stop having nightmares . I was put on a more strict leash ,no one was to go anywhere with out me Sasuke became my bodyguard at age 17 and he made sure no one was to touch me , he was called the lighting beast to others but to me he was just Sasuke, my close friend.

I stare into the mirror at my pupiless eyes I frowned slightly wishing they were more normal I was the only one in my family to have such eyes people called me a miracle a lot called me unique, some called me cursed with what i have yet to find out.

"princess" a servent breathed out behind me . "yes" I softly spoke .

"your father is quite angry you missed the ceremony" . my eyes widened at this "i-i" before i could get a word out my father appeared with an irked look to his face.

"Gomen'nasai" i said aloud bowing my head towards him .

his angry expersion slowly twisted into on of astonishment . "my child you have grown into a beautiful women " he voiced out . i stared for a moment then my blush quickly made it's way to my face .

"don't you agree Sasuke"

my father stated to the raven haired boy who was behind him .

"hn,quite the beauty " he stated sizing me up from head to toe " but what is beauty with out brain " .

puffing my cheeks up , I quickly threw the closest thing near me towards him I gasped in horror as said thing which was a brushdirectly hit my father in the face .

quickly I apologized to my father as I walk pass him wanting so bad to whipe that smug smirk off of sasukes face ."where are you going " my father demanded "you know where" I turn my back not running but quickly walking down the hallway making a left I quickly slam against hard flesh I close my eyes grabbing onto the closest thing near me which just happened to be said hard flesh . quickly i fall with a oomph I opened my lavender eyes just to have sea green blue ones staring at me .

my heart fluttered at the close proximity that we were in .

"N-Naruto"

I whispered before I was engulfed by big arms I squeaked a bit at the closeness . my heart was now accelerating as I looked over him . Naruto was not a child anymore. "Hina-chan"

Naruto screamed finally letting me go helping me to my feet he quickly starts to pat my head . "awe" he mumbled "my little hina is all grown now " he stated softly still rubbing my head I huffed at this everyone always treated me as a child and Naruto was not a exception.

 _"i'll be your protector ,I can be like your mom"._

I sigh in content at the small memory that surfaced . Naruto was back ,oh how i missed him.

* * *

 **Au: sooooooooo I really like this story but if it sucks tell me guys .**

 **i like where i'm going with this though i have a clear mind on how i want this story to be .**

 **R &R**


	2. the confession

**Au: HI GUYS! i wanna thank you guys for liking my story so much i promise i will finish this till the end .**

 **here's chapter two ,tell me if you guys feel like I'm going to fast on the story I'm hoping to have like 10-12 chapters in the end .**

 **oh and sasuhina fans this chapter might be a bit harsh to read there's a lot of naruhina and there's barely any Sasuke in it but i promise the next chapter will be major sasuhina.**

* * *

I sit in serene harmony as I watch Naruto and Sasuke ride their horses while they shoot arrows at bulls eyes, it was as if we were little kids again I was always watching the two boys, always there. although I was quite content watching them I couldn't help let a small amount of envy fill me as I watch them smile, compete, and laugh with each other.

a feeling of longing erupts from with in me . yet the fear of even holding a arrow or any weapon prevented me from voicing the need or want to participate and these dangerous activities .

"Naruto" I whispered to my self "they are quite powerful when put together aren't they ".

my father stated behind me a small smile graced his face . "powerful"? I look at the two men as both shoot an arrow both making bull eyes.

"yes,i guess they are".

"Hinata" Naruto screamed out loud waving like a mad man "come down ,lets ride the horse together" before my father could say a word my feet were already rushing there way down stairs . ignoring the disaproving looks of the lady servants I smile towards Naruto who awaited me . my heart clung to my chest as he got off helping me on the beast , his fingers slightly brushing my hip .

my legs trembled as the horse roughly walked a few steps I closed my eyes scared ,I haven't road a horse since child hood and that was a pony .my nerves calmed as Naruto climbed on the back his right hand finding its way to the inner section where my thigh and hip meet .

"you okay"

he questioned as his breath grazed against my ear lobe .

i love you

I wanted so badly for the words to come out as my heart pounded at how close we were.

slowly walking my head bowed down nervously, I cursed myself at my shy nature that i couldn't control.'i-im okay" i softly said Back. "your always so gentle with me " i blush at the statement i let slip out.

"Hinata" he voiced quite seriously "if there's ever a time that I'm no longer in your life just know its for the best" .the atmosphere was now a bit earie .

"are you planning to get married off "

I tell him jokingly trying to lighten the air. he chuckles at this. "actually there has been talk of marriage" i frown.

I couldn't imagine Naruto with another . smiling at another ,loving another my heart clenches no i wouldn't like that at all. Feeling of defeat started to sprout from within i was about to make my exit when Sasuke who was riding a few feet behind us stepped in .

"there's been alot of talk of hinata marrying aswell" he almost boasted .

I turned looking at him, he smirked winking at me . i smiled at this silently thanking him ,although it was a lie he said what i was to scared to say.

"really" Naruto said disbelief in his voice i quickly nodded my head ."that's great" he said. it was as if a arrow was shot through my body Naruto was horrendously oblivious to my signs of affection.

"ugh" i groaned as sasuke pitifully patted my head . "do you think he'll really get married"? I questoined "hn" was sasuke response "i cant believe he congratulated" i sighed i couldnt possibly marry someone i don't love.

"it is time you thought of marriage " Sasuke uttered towards me . "he is right me child " fathers voice broke out. "father i couldn't possibly marry a stranger i want to marry Naruto " my father raised his eyebrow not expecting me to have such an. outburst. you will. not raise you voice at me child ,nor will you have any immature notions of marrying Naruto ". "but fa-

"you will not talk back to me,have i not given you everything youve asked,but naruto is one thing you cant have ? i bite my lips holding my comment To myself as tears threaten to fall from my eyes . ive always behaved always didnthings to not embarass my kingdom or people. would i gaive naruto up for the sake of my kingdom.

i excuse myself heading to my room for sanctuary . I walked down the hall as i lowered my head which was something I always tend to do my eyes brought me alot of attention to the point that I became socially awkward .

it was now dark in the stars that appeared before me were beautiful I smile at the sight and sigh it's been awhile since I just stared upon the skies.

i turn and gasp at the man who was standing a couple of feet away from me , he didn't seem familiar . quickly I backed up

"state your business"

I tried to be brave it was when her raised a hand towards me that I panicked would this man kidnap me would I end up like a my mother .

Quickly I slapped the man hands away running the opposite way .

I slowed my steps as a analyzed me surrounding .

"hinata "

i turn to see Naruto quickly i grab him trying hard for tears not fal from my face

"naru-Chan"

I whisper as he embraces me tightly "what happened" he questioned while holding me in my hands . "a-a man he was about to grab me then i ran he didn't seem familiar". my tears were still falling as he walked my to his room . i layed on his lap as he rubbed my scalp .

"it's okay nothing will happen to you" he said I will make everyone aware of what happened as well as Sasuke" i nodded in assurance knowing i was now safe . after an hour he gets up heading to his dresser . before i could question him he takes out a box . "Naruto: i whisper to him .

"I was going to give you this later but i think now is a good time " he gave me the nicely decorated box . i open it and gasp at the beauty of the headband the was laced in diamonds .

looking up at Naruto i could see his blush forming I know you always put your bangs in your face trying to cover your eyes but you shouldn't your eyes are beautiful ". quickly he take the diamond head band and swoops it upon my head the bangs that once graced my face were effectivity pushed back out of my face ."thank you" i softly smile towards him " i will cherish this" he smiles obviously happy with my statement .

"okay" do you want me to walk you to your room" he gets up heading towards the door to open it .

"i love you "

he quickly turns around a look of shock on his face . i stare at him as he tries to make sense of the words that were out in the air . although i seemed calm on the outside my inside were on fire. had i really said that so blatantly .

"i love you too your like my-

"no" i interrupted him . "i love you ,i'm in love with you." my heart was now pounding as the adrenaline rush came thrashing through my body. there was slince for awhile till Naruto finally said something.

"i-I don't know what to say " he was now red as a tomato "there so many feeling going through me " he blinks at me then once again blinks .

i slowly approached him feeling more bold i wrap my arms around him "tell me you love me " i lay my head on his chest hearing his fast jumpy heartbeat made me smile he was just as nervous as i .

"i...I love you Hinata" he wraps his arms arounds me tightening his embrace, i smile at how perfectly we fit in with each other.i look up at him staring inhis eyes "he smiled at me yet i could sense he was worried or was that guilt. i wanted to wipe all the confusion from his head and before i knew it my lips were to his . he quickly accepted the kiss greedily eating me up . his tongue was now asking for an entrance but i backed away trying to breath . "Naruto " i whisper , he stares into my eyes sheepishly he scratches the back of his head .

"gomen princess"

i shake my head not wanting him to regret anything .

"i love you Naruto "

night had fallen and i was taken back to my room I smile at what had transpired today . my first kiss was with the man i was in love with . i think about my father ,why wouldn't he let me be with Naruto why was he so against it . we were prefect for eachother,and he would be an excellent king . i frown a bit i couldn't give up on this . i always abided by any the wishes of my father of this kingdom . I shake my head immediately getting up I had to talk to father one more time.

I had to fight for Naruto.

* * *

 **Hope you guys love the story again if there anything you want to see more off or that you think i should fix i would like to hear them .**

 **sooo i do want to set some things straight Naruto plays a big part in this story I'm not bashing him i actually really like him i just feel like in my head this story just seems more for sasuhina.(i love sasuhina)**

 **therefore I'm keeping Naruto on my tag (thanks for the warning)**

 **some people were wondering why Hinata and not other characters that actually have different hair colors . and in all honesty i just felt like Hinata could defiantly change the plot to the story . with Karin or even Sakura i found myself still going through the story the same exact way. and i didn't like it i want the story to inspire me not take over . Hinata shy nature changes the story into a whole new one**.

I picked Naruto for soo-won because his character is happy and never gives up. not because i hate Naruto

also i honestly laughed at the hate my story got because of this pairing

this is FANFICTION where you unleash you imagination

sasuhinacanon- I never saw it until now it was so cuuuute!

Sanmon -sorry that the story didn't satisfy you i know the feel of wanting to read a story but can't because you just cant see those characters together.

dalisay08 -in my head when i'm writing i sometime imagine them aswell , hope you like the rest.

TAYYABALARAIB -hopefully that a good thing

hime-23-thankyou so much

 **for those of you who like my story please continue to read and enjoy**


End file.
